


Дорогой Джим

by anna_mrmrmr



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_mrmrmr/pseuds/anna_mrmrmr
Summary: “Dear Jim, please will you fix it for me?” (с)





	Дорогой Джим

**Author's Note:**

> fix-it фик  
> таймлайны, события и персонажи использованы как попало  
> для WTF Dirk Gently 2018 на ЗФБ-2018  
> бета - Кленуша

Проблемы начались только на третьем часу руководства «Черным крылом». По мнению самого Хьюго это было неплохим результатом, но он не без оснований подозревал, что агент Уилсон не разделит его оптимизма.

Было вообще не весело. Все хотели знать, что им делать, и спрашивали об этом Хьюго. Как будто он знал. Как будто Хьюго знал, что делать ему самому. Как будто он вообще понимал, что происходит. Единственное, что он знал наверняка – что он ничего не знает.

Он просто хотел быть полезным. И вот он здесь. 

В ЦРУ Хьюго попал случайно. На самом деле он отправлял свои фото и резюме на вакансию ведущего кулинарного шоу на телевидении, но, кажется, промахнулся адресом (правописание никогда не было его сильной стороной). Агентству резюме понравилось, хотя приложенные фотографии Хьюго почему-то так и не вернули, это немного его расстраивало – они были лучшими, а копий он не сделал. Собеседующий его агент особенно отмечал «релевантный опыт» в американской армии, и Хьюго так и не решился сказать, что «Снайпер» — дружеское прозвище (и он предпочитал не рассказывать, за что его получил), а почти все время службы в армии он провел, помогая на кухне. Как говорил его лейтенант — «от греха подальше». Концепцию греха Хьюго понимал слабо, но на всякий случай не спорил.

В общем, капрал Фридкин (теперь уже сержант) лучше всех в ЦРУ чистил картошку, но совершенно не знал, как руководить сверхсекретным отделом. Бывший начальник оказался вне зоны доступа, личный ассистент, заикаясь, пробормотал, что не уверен, потому что «са-са-сам п-первый день здесь работает», агенту Уилсон звонить никто не решился, и Хьюго остался со своей бедой один на один. 

Впрочем, когда-то давно он слышал от кого-то из сослуживцев о затратном, но эффективном способе решения проблем. Денег, как и проблем, у нового главы «Черного крыла» было хоть отбавляй.

***

 

Джим Мориарти, бывший король британского преступного мира, лежал на диване и страдал от угнетения. Его угнетали две вещи — скука и Себастьян Моран, верный помощник и товарищ по оружию, правая рука, первая винтовка Британии и…

— И нет, — прервал поток хвалебных эпитетов верный товарищ по оружию.

— Себ!

— Ты не можешь больше заниматься делами. Ты мертвый. Смирись.

— Ну и что, что мертвый, Шерлок вот тоже мертвый.

— И что, он расследует дела?

— Нет, сидит в сербской тюрьме, — погрустнел Джим.

— Сербскую тюрьму я тебе обеспечу, если хочешь. Даже румынскую, только намекни. 

— Ну хотя бы одно. Вот, смотри, что сегодня пришло, перспективное: «Дорогой Джим, пожалуйста, я не умею руководить отделом ЦРУ, я не знаю, что делать, быть главным не круто, помоги мне, жду, Хьюго». Мертвый я, в конце концов, или не мертвый, а связи с американцами никогда не были лишними.

— Ты хоть уверен, что он действительно из ЦРУ?

— Обижаешь. Я проверил. Себ, если что – просто убьем всех, проект-то секретный, кто их хватится. В первый раз как будто. 

— Ладно. Хрен с тобой. Но только потому, что ты там рожей не светил, и никто тебя там не узнает, — сдался лучший стрелок Старого Света, надежный друг, опора в трудную минуту…

— Джим, я тебя пристрелю.

***

 

Хьюго был в ужасе. Кто угодно был бы в ужасе, зайдя домой и обнаружив на кухне двух неизвестных мужчин, весело распивающих чай, считал он. 

— Ну что же вы так кричите, — заботливо спросил один из них. Второй мягко вынул из дрожащих пальцев сержанта Фридкина пистолет. — Вы же нас сами пригласили, и вот мы здесь. Чаю?

Иногда Хьюго соображал быстрее, чем сам от себя ожидал.

— Вы Джим? А говорили, что вы только письма присылаете, а вас самого никто не видел.

— Иногда я предпочитаю оценивать обстановку лично, — пожал плечами Джим. — У вас случай нестандартный, это же не тетушку отравить ради наследства.

— А… а… а как вы нас нашли? — собрался с мыслями Хьюго. — Я же адрес не писал, здесь нельзя, сверхсекретный объект!

— Мы вас по айпи вычислили. Вы же со своего рабочего компьютера писали? Никогда не думал, что в ЦРУ так беспечно относятся к подобным вопросам. Сколько специалистов по информационной безопасности у вас работает? 

— Ну… тридцать? — ответ прозвучал не слишком уверенно. 

— Неужели.

— Да, — воспрял духом Фридкин. — Тридцать охранников. С уровнем доступа ниже пятого никто в «Черное крыло» не входит и не выходит. А раз не выходит — значит и не распространит информацию. Безопасность!

— Восхитительно, — сообщил молчавший до этого второй мужчина, все еще крутивший в руках его, Хьюго, табельное оружие.

У Хьюго возникло смутное подозрение, что над ним опять издеваются. 

***

 

— Понимаете, они все смотрят на меня так, как будто я знаю, что им делать! Я даю им задания, но они все время возвращаются и просят еще! Говорят, что все сделали! Объекты взяли, тесты провели, заново провели, и еще раз, а я понятия не имею, что мы должны в результате получить! К ним же нет инструкции! А те, что есть — непонятные! А Дирк Джентли вообще пропал, а за ним и объект Инкуб, и все надо мной смеются!

Сержант Фридкин вводил их в курс дела таким образом всего минуты полторы, а Джиму уже надоело. Никакой полезной информации тут не светило, убивать было рано. В таких неловких ситуациях он оказывался нечасто.

— В общем, так, — окончательно потерял он терпение на очередном стенании. — Пейте чай и пойдемте — надо же посмотреть на ваш сверхсекретный объект. На месте все расскажете — и про объекты, и про Дирка Джентли, и про то, как смеются. И инструкции покажете. С персоналом познакомите. Оформите нас как полагается. 

— Как полагается? 

— Как внештатных консультантов. С допуском пятого уровня.

— А так можно? 

— Хьюго, вы тут главный. Ну кто вам запретит?

***

 

Экскурсия по бесконечным коридорам «Черного крыла» длилась третий час. Хьюго страдал. Он давно так много не думал. Надо было все-таки взять с собой план здания.

— Знакомьтесь, это мистер Прист, он единственный понимает, что здесь происходит, он был еще в первом проекте. Мистер Прист, это наши новые консультанты, мистер Мориарти и мистер… эээ…

— Моран, — мрачно сообщил Моран. В отличие от остальных, мистер Прист выглядел опасным, и это Морану не нравилось.

Прист в ответ смерил его долгим взглядом, лучше всяких слов сообщающим, что именно он думает о британских пижонах в дорогих костюмах. Моран собирался ответить взглядом не менее презрительным, но внезапно его лицо осветилось радостью узнавания.

— Это что, это?.. — ткнул он пальцем Присту за спину.

— Ага, — несколько подобрел тот, снимая с плеча винтовку.

— Их же только-только в производство пустили, даже у меня такой нет!

— Экспериментальный образец. Я их консультировал.

— А. А-а-а. Ясно. А можно пострелять? — выпалил Моран, не в силах сдержать свой восторг.

— Можно, — после недолгих раздумий ответил Прист.

Он сделал шаг вперед и протянул руку:

— Осмунд.

— Себастьян.

В следующий момент Прист уже тащил Морана по коридору, рассказывая «а какое у меня стрельбище, сам увидишь». 

— Кажется, это начало прекрасной дружбы, — хмыкнул Джим. — Пойдемте, Хьюго, покажете мне свою вотчину. И подберите с пола челюсть, право слово, кто-нибудь наступит.

— Это не моя, — задумчиво сказал Хьюго, поднимая вставную челюсть.

— А чья?

— Кто знает, — легкомысленно пожал плечами Хьюго, засовывая челюсть в карман. — Здесь все время странная хрень творится.

— И вас это не беспокоит? — вздернутая бровь собеседника неприятно напомнила Хьюго о подполковнике Уилсон.

— Да нет, — ответил он, решительно игнорируя чувство, что от него ждали другого ответа.

Джим Мориарти сделал мысленную пометку подумать о непонятно откуда берущихся предметах завтра.

***

 

— Это Кен. Он объект, то есть я думаю, что он объект, потому что у него должны быть способности…

— Да нет у меня никаких способностей! Я не объект. Я электрик.

— А вы, Хьюго, дали объекту доступ к секретным документам? Восхищен вашей решительностью.

— Мне больше никто не помогал, — погрустнел Хьюго.

— И что там? В документах?

— В основном сведения об объектах, отчеты предыдущего руководителя проекта... 

— Давайте всё. 

— В смысле «давайте все»? Вы вообще кто? — возмутился Кен. Он уже привык быть здесь самым умным.

Взгляд Джима потяжелел. Кен сглотнул. С подобным выражением лица ему уже приходилось сталкиваться — и воспоминания о тех столкновениях были крайне неприятными.

— Я — ваш новый консультант. По всем вопросам. Можете называть меня мистер Мориарти.

— Ясно. Конечно. 

— А это у вас что такое? 

— А это — финансовая документация мистера Фридкина.

— Можно взглянуть?

— Держите. 

— Тут же, хм, одни ошибки.

— А сверху еще ошибки. 

— А сверху...

— Да, да, да, — раздраженно вмешался Хьюго. — А сверху снова ошибки! Мы уже об этом говорили. Давайте уже что-нибудь по существу?

Мысль о том, что можно пристрелить этого придурка, чтобы он не мучился, манила с практически неодолимой силой. Джим считал себя гуманистом. В каком-то смысле.

— Нам нужно составить план действий, — сказал Кен. — Мистер Мориарти, успеете ознакомиться с документами до завтра? Я коротко перескажу вам, что успел узнать за это время. Назначим рабочую встречу? 

***

 

Спустя две недели у них была стратегия. И тактика. И даже отчеты без ошибок. И дергающийся глаз (у Джима). 

Джим втянулся сильнее, чем собирался. Было ясно, что никаких нужных связей этот проект не принесет, но от объектов он был в восторге, и тут же придумал как минимум пятнадцать способов того, как можно их использовать, не держа взаперти. В конце концов, главный он криминальный ум столетия, или нет (хотя в этом статусе его здесь никто не уважал; Себастьян ржал и говорил, что так ему и надо). Особенно Джиму нравилась Барт (заочно). Да и Хьюго, кажется, переставал бесить. Ну и что, что парень тупой, думал Джим, зато красив, как греческий бог, не все же сразу, и так забавно краснеет, когда расстраивается, что его прямо-таки хочется обнять и… Стоп.

В голову закралось подозрение. Для проверки Джим представил, как ликвидирует сержанта Фридкина в целях личного обогащения и продвижения по службе, и потерпел сокрушительную неудачу. 

Ему нужно было о многом подумать. О вечном, например.

***

 

Джим сосредоточенно смотрел в темноту окна и на внешние раздражители не реагировал. Моран чувствовал, что начинает паниковать, а в таких случаях его рука тянулась к пистолету, и тогда паниковать начинали уже все остальные. 

— Все плохо? План «Б»? Зачищаем объект и сваливаем? Сразу предупреждаю — Осмунда зачищать нельзя. Придется брать с собой. 

— И Хьюго, — тяжело вздохнул Джим.

— Что Хьюго? 

— Его тоже нельзя. 

— А его-то почему? Он же идиот. Он нам не нужен.

Джим вздохнул еще тяжелее. Сгустившаяся в комнате печаль стала почти физически ощутимой. Моран вспомнил, когда он последний раз видел начальство в таком состоянии, и ему стало нехорошо. 

— Или нужен, — сказал он несчастным голосом. — Так, Джим. Просто скажи мне, что я не прав. 

Очередной вздох был душераздирающим. 

— А он знает? 

— Я сам только что узнал.

В этот раз вздохнул уже Моран.

— Джим, пообещай мне, что в этот раз ты сосредоточишься и сделаешь все как нормальный человек. Разговор. Цветы. Ресторан. Кольцо. Потому что в прошлый раз, пытаясь впечатлить объект твоей любви, мы угрохали два года, потеряли половину рынка, потому что тебе было не до него, и предпочитали маяться херней вместо того, чтобы вести бизнес. А в итоге разрушили его жизнь и репутацию — как и свою, кстати, — и вынудили совершить самоубийство. 

— Фальшивое.

— Какая разница. 

— Действительно. Ты ведь не за этим пришел?

— Точно! — хлопнул себя по лбу Моран. — Ты бы видел, что мы в этом доме откопали. Там в натуре параллельная реальность под шкафом! Схлопнутая в замкнутое пространство. Мы решили, тебе будет интересно. И людоед. Фиолетовый.

— Летающий?

— К счастью, нет.

— Объекты взяли? — поинтересовался Джим. Идею гоняться за бывшими объектами «Черного крыла», непонятно как исчезнувшими из запертых камер, он не поддерживал. В конце концов, один-то раз они уже сбежали. Где один, там и все остальные, чему удивляться. А ресурсов на это уходило слишком много. 

— Людоеда взяли! — отрапортовал Моран. — Объекты исчезли. 

— Зашибись, — резюмировал Мориарти итоги операции. — Показывай своего людоеда. 

***

 

Джим решил действовать как нормальный человек и сильно об этом жалел.

Хьюго от него откровенно шарахался. Как можно пригласить на кофе человека, который от тебя шарахается? Вот похитить и запугать его друзей — это другое дело. Это Джим умел.

— Понимаешь, Майкрофт, — рассказывал он, — Себастьян, в целом, прав. И про ресторан и про свидания. Ужасная скука, но это можно пережить. Но его еще попробуй поймай! И что я должен делать?

— Уууу, — издал сочувственный звук собеседник.

— Хм, — раздалось за спиной. Там обнаружился Кен. 

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что теперь я тебя точно ликвидирую? — очень спокойно спросил Джим. — С первого дня собираюсь.

— Мне кажется, он отвечает. 

— Кто? 

— Да он, — ткнул пальцем в направлении клетки с людоедом Кен. — Рычит по-разному. Слушай, а если он пытается общаться? 

— Ррррыррр, — немедленно отозвался фиолетовый людоед. Он пятьдесят лет прожил в одиночестве непонятно где в компании только стола, телефона и ножниц и был согласен на любой коллектив, даже такой малоприятный. 

— Да точно! — пришел в восторг Кен. — Кстати, а почему Майкрофт?

— Знаком с одним Майкрофтом. Такая же образина. 

— Ыыыыыр! — завыл монстр. 

— Ты его обидел, ну вот что ты за человек. Иди отсюда. Кстати, по поводу твоей проблемы. Он тебя просто боится до ужаса. 

— Потому, что я убивал людей и преступал закон?

— Нет, потому что ты слишком умный. Он боится, ты поймешь, что он-то как раз не очень, разочаруешься, перестанешь ему помогать и уедешь. 

— Господи боже, — пробормотал Джим. — И что делать?

— Это уже сам решай. Ты же у нас гений. А я должен проверить теорию. Врвр? – переключился на Майкрофта Кен. 

— Урррра, — радостно зарычал фиолетовый монстр и вцепился когтями в прутья клетки. 

Его главной целью на ближайшие дни было донести до окружающих, что он не ест людей.

***

 

Появление агента Уилсон поначалу прошло незамеченным, настолько все увлеклись работой. 

Джим пытался наладить контакт с оставшимися объектами. Он предпочел бы побеседовать с Ламией, но она сказала, что срочно нужна Дирку Джентли в параллельном измерении, и задерживать ее никто не решился (в том числе потому, что объект Ламия превратилась в танк и разворотила половину отделения. Зато тайна самовозникающих вещей наконец была раскрыта. Все сошлись на том, что это отличный итог дня).

Для привлечения внимания Уилсон грохнула об стол папкой и ледяным голосом поинтересовалась:

— Почему нет статуса? Вам удалось хоть что-нибудь выяснить? Или вы просто бездарно растратили весь бюджет и растеряли объекты? Кстати, где, мать вашу, отчет по финансовым операциям?

— Главное, между прочим, — то, чего мы не узнали, — в тон ей ответил Джим, отодвинув Хьюго плечом. 

— Правда? — голосом Уилсон можно было остановить таяние мировых льдов.

— У нас в том доме свернутое четвертое измерение, а вы говорите про отчеты? Или вот. Фиолетовый людоед. Слава богу, не летающий. Кстати, его зовут Майкрофт. Агент Уилсон, вы ведь не полная дура, — в этом месте Джим прервался и с нежностью посмотрел на Хьюго. — Наверняка вы умеете читать, в том числе и записи Скотта Риггинса. Вы не хуже меня понимаете, что держать объекты здесь — только зря тратить деньги американских налогоплательщиков. 

— Это не так работает, — добавил Хьюго. За последнее время он многое понял. 

— Именно, — подтвердил откуда-то из-за ширмы Кен, третий день пытавшийся составить краткий разговорник для общения с Майкрофтом. — Увыыыыыр?

Уилсон чувствовала, как у нее начинает болеть голова. Вместо одно инициативного идиота у нее теперь был один инициативный идиот и два инициативных умника. И они спелись. Ситуация выходила из-под контроля. 

С другой стороны, они хотя бы навели в проекте порядок. 

— Ладно. Работайте. Мистер Фридкин, я жду отчет сегодня до 16:00. Окончательный.

— А иначе? — поинтересовался Джим. 

— Иначе сами разбирайтесь с отделом закупок, и нет, мистер Мориарти, их нельзя просто взять и взорвать, вам ясно? Я оценила ваш послужной список, но мы здесь так не работаем. 

— О боже, — прошептал Хьюго, когда Уилсон удалилась. В его глазах стояли слезы. — Это невозможно. Она возвращала этот отчет уже двадцать три раза. Даже тот, который составлял Кен.

— Нашли проблему. Давайте его сюда, я исправлю.

— Правда? — не до конца веря своему счастью спросил Хьюго.

Он с восторгом смотрел на Джима, и тот решил, что время пришло. 

— Правда. Может, кофе? Хотите кофе? — предложил он. 

— Хочу, — решился Хьюго. 

Начало было положено.


End file.
